Hortensias
by Senpay
Summary: Hay un niño rubio que siempre está de pie bajo las hortensias del parque, pero sólo en los días lluviosos. "Si me voy… ¿te veré de nuevo?" "Si llueve mañana, prometo que estaré aquí."


_**Nota de Autor: **__Uh, siento que entré al fandom un poco tarde –y por un poco tarde, quiero decir _dos años_ tarde. Pero, pues, no tiene mucho que comencé a ver SnK, y, Armin es, ¿un completo amor? Eremin es mi nuevo OTP _(´⌣`ʃƪ)

_PERO, hay una enorme falta de fics de Eren y Armin en español, así que aquí vengo yo para contribuir al fandom con algo que nadie pidió. De hecho, no tienen que leer esto como un Eremin, si no les gustan mucho como pareja; igual se puede leer viéndolos como bff's, haha~_

* * *

**Hortensias**

Se sentía caer en un sueño, caminando dormido a través de una ciudad de lluvia interminable, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, y cuando despertó, no había más que junio. El viento serenaba a la lluvia con cierta agitación. No sabiendo si las perlas de agua deslizándose sobre su adolorida sien eran sudor o lluvia, Eren Jeager limpió el área con la manga de su abrigo, tan empapado como su piel. Todos los días pasaría por ese mismo parque antes de ir a casa. No había muchas personas, por lo que era uno de los lugares más limpios en Trost. En un lado del parque había un jardín, dónde un solitario arbusto de hortensias azules lloraba. En medio del crujir de las hojas y pasto y árboles, Eren tuvo sólo un segundo para notar, que había alguien que no encajaba en el fondo. Luego, en un parpadeo de luz y trueno, en una carrera hacia inevitable angustia, se detuvo y decidió perder el tiempo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, se encontraron el uno al otro.

Y preguntó solemnemente, "¿Vas a algún lado?"

El etéreo espejismo de un chico fluyó como una cascada al darse cuenta de la repentina, y no deseada, presencia del otro, dando un paso hacia atrás. Eren lo vio, pero aun así sostuvo la sombrilla sobre los dos cuerpos. Dándose vuelta, hablando con los ojos más que con su boca, recibió una fría mirada. Pero escuchó su voz, antes de escuchar la lluvia una vez más. Quería contar estrellas al ser observado por violentas olas de azul.

"No deberías estar bajo la lluvia," Eren agregó, frunciendo levemente.

Azul pálido, luego una brisa congelante, exhaló una constelación de estrellas al descubrir que la espalda del joven con el paraguas no estaba siendo protegida de las gotas. Que tipo más desinteresado, pensó.

"Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo," el chico de cabello rubio finalmente habló, su voz suave en contraste con el estruendo de la tormenta. "Antes de pensar en los demás."

Eren pudo haber rodado los ojos. Si bien era cierto que su ropa estaba algo húmeda, el otro estaba completamente empapado hasta los huesos, cortesía del brutal diluvio. En verdad no era gran cosa que le ofreciera un espacio bajo su paraguas.

"Me llamo Eren Jaeger."

Lluvia. Y más lluvia. Un débil trueno en la distancia. El sonido de pasos detrás. Eren no era la clase de persona de dejar a otra en plena tormenta.

"…Armin Arlert."

* * *

Cuando Eren se encontró con Armin por segunda vez, nada había cambiado. El joven de tez pálida seguía de pie bajo el arbusto de hortensias que era casi tan alto como él, sin sombrilla, su suéter azul cielo pareciendo más oscuro y tan mojado como el día anterior.

"¿Siempre olvidas traer tu propio paraguas, o es sólo que te gusta enfermarte?"

En lugar de darle la cara, Armin levantó la cabeza a cierto ángulo, lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa en la cara del chico más alto, el cielo gris y agujas de agua como el fondo.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en las hortensias azules.

"No me enfermo con sólo la lluvia."

Acariciando el cemento que lentamente se mezclaba con lodo y agua, la lluvia disminuyó mientras Eren veía un grupo de hortensias caer a los charcos, como si intentaran imitar a las gotas cayendo del cielo. Se agachó para recogerlas, sin olvidar proteger a Armin de la lluvia.

"Te deben de encantar estas flores, para pasar tanto tiempo junto a ellas." Sostuvo las flores exiliadas en su palma, húmeda y sucia.

Eren estaba equivocado, pero Armin actuó como si no lo estuviera. Bajó la mirada, respondiendo con cautela, "Pues, no realmente."

"Solían haber muchas de estas flores en Shiganshina, ¿sabes? Mi ciudad natal. Me gustaba verlas florecer y recogerlas. A veces les llevaba algunas a mi mamá, o a mi hermana."

No esperaba una respuesta, pero no pudo evitar extrañarse cuando Armin se mantuvo en silencio, tensión en el aire, como si algo estuviera mal. No se dio cuenta de que Armin estaba ojeando su chamarra, específicamente, el logo que esta tenía.

"¿Vas a la Universidad? ¿No tienes que ir a clases?"

Sorprendido, la cara de Eren se iluminó con interés, sus ojos extendiéndose y brillando en la dirección del rubio.

"No, no…" Eren exhaló un suspiro a través de su sonrisa. "Mis clases terminan a esta hora."

"Claro."

Hubo un cómodo silencio antes de que Eren preguntara, "Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿A qué universidad vas?"

Armin se mordió el labio, y cuando habló, su voz no era más que un frágil susurro. "...Quería ir a la misma universidad en la que estás."

"¿A _Chōsa Heidan_? ¡Eh, que coincidencia! ¡Yo estoy estudiando oceanografía!" Si pudiera ser posible, los ojos de Eren se iluminaron aún más, en contraste con el melancólico paisaje. Se veía feliz, de que Armin compartiera sus intereses.

Pero la expresión del otro indicaba lo contrario. "¿Oceanografía?"

Reconociendo la confusión en sus ojos azules, añadió, riéndose, "Sí. No me veo como del tipo que estudie, ¿cierto?"

"No, no es –olvídalo." Armin decidió dejarlo pasar, y ahora era el turno de Eren de estar confundido. Armin enfocó su mirada en el charco a sus pies, con sus ondas plateadas creciendo y desapareciendo. "¿No te asusta el océano? Es algo tan vasto…"

Sonrió, feliz de que el rubio hablara más. "No. Para nada. ¿A ti sí?"

"Tampoco. Siempre quise viajar por el mundo." Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. "Pero más que nada quiero ver el océano. Es, increíble, ¿no crees? Sólo conocemos una minúscula parte de él, a pesar de que cubre la mayor parte de nuestro planeta, pero, aun así, me tranquiliza poder verlo."

"Si tanto te gusta el océano, ¿por qué vives en Trost? No sé, pero siento que preferirías por mucho estar en una ciudad costera."

Armin no contestó de inmediato. Miró hacia arriba, hacia las nubes, sólo para ver el interior del paraguas verde de Eren. "Aquí llueve mucho. Es lo más cercano al océano que puedo encontrar. Digo, sigue siendo agua evaporada del él, ¿no?"

Se mantuvo quieto, y dejó sus pensamientos salir con la corriente.

"Además, no es como si pudiera ir a dónde yo quiera."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte?"

"No. Me quiero quedar aquí."

* * *

"Serían seiscientos yenes."

Eren amaba los días lluviosos. Cuando dejó de llover por dos días seguidos, no pudo encontrarse con el misterioso Armin por el arbusto de hortensias. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico de ojos azules nunca salía a menos de que estuviera lloviendo, recordando su afinidad al agua.

Cuando llovió en el tercer día, Armin se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que la generosidad era gratis. La generosidad de Eren era un distinto tipo de gratis, sin embargo.

"No tenías qué."

"Ah, no. Insisto."

Armin escrudiñó la sombrilla azul en sus manos y frunció sobre él tal como las nubes fruncían sobre ellos.

"No olvides traerla contigo después, ¿va?"

Se veía disgustado con la compasión del más alto. "Eres demasiado amable."

"Eso me han dicho." Rio Eren. De alguna forma, la irritación de Armin se desvaneció al escuchar su risa. Quería que riese más. El contraste que hacía con el taciturno parque era encantador. Eren pensó en tomar una banca, preocupado de que Armin se cansara de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Y aceptó, con la condición de que se mantuvieran cerca de las hortensias.

"¿Siempre pasas por aquí?"

"Hm, sí, desde el primer día de clases." Sacudió la cabeza como un cachorro para secar su cabello café. "Ey, Armin," comenzó, dándole la cara. "Nunca te veo en días soleados. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo salgo cuando llueve."

"¿Por el agua?"

Una pausa en medio de la corriente. Una débil brisa. "Sí."

Después de un momento, Armin se levantó.

"Está oscureciendo; deberías irte."

La felicidad de Eren murió con esas palabras. ¿Estaba intentando deshacerse de él? Preguntó resentido, "Si me voy… ¿te veré de nuevo?"

"Si llueve mañana, prometo que estaré aquí."

* * *

Pensó que si veía a Eren todos los días, todo estaría perfectamente bien. Junio estaba a punto de terminar, y esto lo aterraba. Cada vez que estaba ahí, parecía succionar el color del cielo y por tanto forzar las nubes a llover. Quizá por eso había estado lloviendo por dos semanas consecutivas.

"¡Armin!" llamaba Eren, su tono alegre a pesar del miserable paisaje que era la uniformidad de Trost combinada con la lluvia, encantado de ver al rubio usar el paraguas azul todos los días.

Pensó que era egoísta de su parte tomar la presencia de Eren por dada cada día. Pero no podía evitarlo. Eren Jaeger le hablaba como un niño, a veces como un hermano, a veces como un amigo, a veces como incluso más que un amigo.

"_Eren, quisiera…_"

"¿Hm?" Podía jurar que escuchó a Armin decir algo.

En respuesta, desvió sus ojos azules en la dirección opuesta. "Nada."

En lugar de estar en la banca, regresaron al arbusto de hortensias. A Eren le daba igual. Notó que Armin prefería estar de pie; no le molestaba. También notó que estaba afligido. No estaba seguro cómo, exactamente, pero sentía que podía ver a través de él, especialmente cuando hacían contacto visual. Armin era como un libro; y era la lectura favorita de Eren.

"¿Estás bien?" Eren se agachó para tocar una hortensia púrpura, dejando que el peso de su paraguas descansara en su hombro. No tenía idea de qué podía tener preocupado a Armin. No iba a la universidad. No tenía un trabajo. No sabía nada de su vida. Pero no podía evitar sentir que conocía al rubio por completo con solo mirarlo.

Armin era muy callado. Lo fue desde que se conocieron. Pero no tanto como hoy. Tomó un pequeño buqué de hortensias y las colocó entre sus mechones rubios.

"¿Qué…?" Armin se sentía como si estuviera congelado, no pudiendo reaccionar propiamente. Tan sólo lo observó mesmerizado, sus ojos iluminados por estrellas, desbordando sorpresa. Eren tenía los ojos verdes más expresivos que haya visto, y la sonrisa más contagiosa, también. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba todo acerca de él.

Y con esa misma sonrisa, Eren habló con una voz igual de gentil, "Me alegra poder haberte visto hoy."

Con sólo esas palabras, Armin estaba cubierto con nada más que culpa y arrepentimiento, y sus rodillas se tambalearon al mismo tiempo que su quijada temblaba. Eren se preocupó aún más cuando una de las manos de Armin se alzó para tomar la suya, aun sosteniendo las flores, estrujándola como si fuera la vida misma. Y en todo lo que podía pensar Eren era en lo fría que estaba su mano.

"Armin…" No sabía qué hacer. Entró en pánico porque no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

"Tengo, tengo que decirte algo."

¿Qué quería decirle? Eren no tenía, en verdad, ni la más mínima idea. Le aterraba no saber en qué estaba pensando Armin. Estaba temblando, pero no por el frío. _Sus_ manos estaban anormalmente frías. Sus labios parecían intentar decir algo. Estaba temblando, porque Armin lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No había visto al chico expresar tanto sentimiento antes. Había visto sus ojos brillar, pero no como ahora, no como si estuvieran al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía si era por la lluvia o el sudor. Todo lo que sabía es que no soportaría verlo por mucho más.

"Eren," exhaló. Era todo lo que logró decir. El mencionado cerró el espacio entre ellos, y sus brazos rodearon su delgada cintura. Quizá olvidó que era más alto que Armin, teniendo su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Era muy rápido. Pero lo mismo podía decir del suyo propio.

"Estás frío."

"Tú estás demasiado cálido."

Se mantuvieron así. La pesada lluvia los escondía de la vista de los demás. Dos paraguas olvidados en el húmedo suelo. No podían separarse. Era como si se hubieran conocido desde hace tanto. ¿Por qué era tan natural abrazar a Eren? ¿Por qué era tan fácil y perfecto e increíble abrazar a Armin?

Armin lo abrazó de vuelta.

Se sentía tan natural que Eren apoyó su quijada sobre la cabeza de Armin y continuaron con su conversación.

"Eren," murmuró una vez más, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, su voz ahogada por la lluvia. Preguntó repentinamente, "¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito de cuando eras niño?"

"Uh, no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez. Tengo una horrible memoria." Se rio suavemente, Armin sintiendo su garganta vibrar mientras hablaba.

"Yo sí recuerdo la mía. Ya es demasiado tarde, pero desearía poder haber expresado mejor mis sentimientos, en ese entonces."

"Pero si tuvieras un solo deseo, ¿cuál sería?"

"¿Crees en la reencarnación?"

"Supongo, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres reencarnar en algo?"

"Sí," asintió honestamente.

"Me agradas tal como eres," sonrió Eren. "Si yo tuviera un deseo, desearía que lloviera por siempre. Así podría verte todos los días."

Se veían como si hubieran nadado a través de un océano con lo empapado que estaban. Pero no importaba que sus prendas pesaran con la humedad, que la tormenta estaba empeorando, o que el viento estaba volviéndose más frío. Para Eren, nada importaba, excepto por el joven entre sus brazos.

* * *

De pie sobre la plataforma, Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a odiar algo que solía encantarle; el sol. Quería que lloviera día tras día, que lloviera después de clases si es que no lloviera en la mañana. La temporada de lluvias había terminado y había estado soleado por tres días. Extrañaba a Armin. Quería verlo de nuevo.

Era distante. Y existía en un lugar dónde Eren nunca hubiera pensado que existía. Estaba cerca de él por proximidad. Lo podía tocar. Era frío y pequeño y frágil. Para Eren, Armin representaba los recuerdos que desearía tener, el agua que fluye continuamente. Él era las hortensias por las que pasaba todos los días después de clases, las flores que le gustaba tener en sus manos.

Entonces, el día en que Eren menos se lo esperaba, todo se vino abajo.

Aún si no estaba lloviendo mientras se arreglaba para sus clases, el sol estaba escondido detrás de nubes grises, de manera que ni un solo rayo de luz podía pasar. La mayoría de las personas odiarían tal clima, pero Eren no podía esperar a la tarde. La lluvia significaba que podría ver a Armin, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Su hermana le llamó justo antes de que saliera de casa, diciendo que Sasha y Connie los habían invitado a desayunar.

"_¿Vas a venir, entonces?" _Mikasa le preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, sí, ya voy." Confirmó, ahogando un bostezo, antes de terminar la llamada.

En cuanto llegó al punto de encuentro, un restaurante de comida rápida cerca de la universidad, Eren no logró localizar de inmediato al grupo de tres, pero consiguió escuchar la voz de Connie en la distancia, siguiéndola.

"Si Armin estuviera aquí, probablemente…"

"¿Qué hay con Armin?"

"¡Eren!" Sasha exclamó, con la expresión más sorprendida y preocupada que Eren haya visto, después de que hizo la pregunta. No entendía por qué. Connie dejó de hablar, su boca ligeramente abierta, y Mikasa lo estaba observando con seriedad. Su corazón empezó a latir con más velocidad, golpeando contra su pecho, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Mikasa preguntó, con lentitud y cautela en su voz, "Eren… ¿sabes quién es Armin?"

No le agradó su tono en lo absoluto. "Armin. Armin Arlert, ¿no? ¿De dónde lo conocen?"

"¿No sabes…? Espera, _espera_. ¿Por qué _no nos dijiste_?"

Ofendido, frunció el ceño. Valoraba a sus amigos más que nada. No les ocultaría nada a menos que fuera irrelevante. Armin era uno de esos asuntos irrelevantes, al menos en lo que a sus amigos concierne. "No creí que les fuera a interesar. Lo acabo de conocer, hace unas semanas."

"¿Lo acabas de… conocer?" Murmura Sasha, incrédula.

"¿Hace unas semanas?" Completa Connie.

Todo esto estaba poniendo a Eren de nervios. El repentino cambio de atmósfera haciendo parecer que se estaban burlando de él. "En el parque. Por el que paso siempre, cuando salgo de la universidad." Los tres intercambiaron miradas aprehensivas. "¡Basta! No es divertido, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Dejen de mirarme así!"

"Eren." Mikasa se levantó. Y, en ese momento, Eren supo que era algo serio. "Hay algo que tienes que saber."

* * *

_Por su seguridad, por favor permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla._

La lluvia llegó demasiado pronto. Eren vio cómo el tren se detenía y se iba poco después, escuchando el chillar de los rieles contra la fuerte caída de las gotas. No podía avanzar. No podía ir a la escuela. No después de lo que Mikasa dijo. No tomó más de un segundo antes de su vista se desenfocara por las lágrimas, hasta que ya no podía ver nada frente a él. Deseaba y deseaba que sólo fuera una tormenta pasajera, pero no era así.

Todo. Lo recordó _todo_.

Así que corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Lejos de la estación, a través de las dolorosas punzadas de la lluvia. No le importaba no tener un paraguas, o que quedaría empapado. Corrió hacia el parque. Hacia las hortensias. Hacia Armin.

Y, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él, con su paraguas azul.

Aterrado, sus pasos se detuvieron al acercarse, Armin dándose la vuelta a la llegada de una brisa. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Eren, mientras que este no se atrevía ni a mirar al rubio a los ojos.

"Armin." Su voz se quebró, y Armin supo que algo estaba mal. "Armin, _Armin_…" Continuó repitiendo su nombro una y otra y otra vez, en un desesperado mantra, hasta que su voz quebró de nuevo en patético llanto. Y ahí fue cuando Armin supo que algo en verdad estaba completamente mal.

"¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?" No hubo respuesta esta vez. Armin se acercó, una mano sobre su hombro. "Eren…"

"Armin, ¿eres… eres _**real**_?"

"Perdóname."

No soportando más la fría mano sobre su hombro, Eren dio un paso hacia atrás. Armin estaba casi horrorizado de que sus propios ojos estaban comenzando a inundarse con lágrimas. Ver a Eren así, llorando y mojado hasta los huesos, incapaz de hablar, voz quebrada, manos temblando, respiración errática.

"Perdóname, por favor," Armin repitió.

"¿Por qué no sabía? ¿Por qué olvidé…?" Estaba tambaleándose hacia Armin, pero sus rodillas se rindieron y cayó al suelo. "¿Por qué te sientes tan real?" Su rostro se contorsionó en desesperación, en dolor, en ira. Cualquier cosa que Armin intentara sólo conseguía que el moreno llorara con más fuerza.

En el momento en el que tomó aire, Armin finalmente intentó tranquilizarlo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, recuerdos atacándolo por todos lados –su infancia juntos, juegos, risas… Sus heridas se reabrían violentamente y Eren no lo podía soportar.

"Perdiste la memoria," susurró Armin. "Perdóname, Eren, por favor, perdóname. Todo es mi culpa." Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ese fatídico día, cuando Armin murió en un accidente, afectó a Eren más que a nadie, más que nada. Esa horrible llamada. Ese frenético viaje al hospital fuera del pueblo. Estaba lloviendo, esa noche. El punto de quiebre fue ver el cuerpo de Armin, completamente oculto por una manchada sábana blanca, inmóvil. Su cerebro y corazón reaccionaron de la forma más extrema, lo suficiente como para borrar de sus recuerdos lo que sea que lo estaba matando –y ese algo era Armin Arlert.

Y, ahora que había recordado todo, desde el comienzo de su amistad hasta esos últimos momentos, quería enterrar sus uñas en las cicatrices de sus antiguas heridas. Porque habían querido ir a la misma universidad, vivir en la misma ciudad, estudiar la misma carrera, y estar juntos. Lo tenían todo planeado. Armin estaba listo para mudarse. Sus cosas estaban empacadas. Los papeles firmados. Todo estaba listo. Y entonces ocurrió.

"…_Los sentimos…"_

"…_la hemorragia interna era demasiado…"_

"…_Eren, tranquilízate, por favor…"_

"…_Lo siento…"_

"…_Lo intentamos…"_

Lo intentamos.

_Lo intentamos._

_Lo siento._

_Lo intentamos. _

_Lointentamos. _

_Por qué por qué por qué por qué por qué por qué porqué porqué porquéporquéporquéporqué_

_**L **_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**O**_

Dejó de respirar y luchaba por aliento, aruñando su pecho como si intentase arrancar su corazón con sus propias manos. "¿Por qué, Armin? Yo… yo quería ver el mundo contigo… ¡Quería estar contigo!" Eren logró decir entre sollozos. Era casi incomprensible. Su garganta ardía al intentar hablar. "¡Quería… quería… por siempre… contigo!"

Armin recargó su frente sobre los húmedos mechones de cabello oscuro, abrazando la figura fetal de su mejor amigo. Ambos arrodillados en el inundado pavimento, la lluvia convirtiéndose en una tormenta, Armin, con su frigidez, intentó ser tan cálido como pudo. "¿Recuerdas que dije que quería reencarnar? Pues, quería reencarnar en una flor, para que pudieras sostenerme con tus manos, como cuando solías sostener la mía. Para que pudieras recogerme cuando cayera. Justo como antes." Se detuvo cuando Eren tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

"Armin… _Armin_…" Su voz no era más que susurros temblorosos, y Eren no estaba seguro si el Armin frente a él era real, una aparición, un ángel, o sólo su imaginación. Porque sabía que iba a volverse loco. Perder a Armin haría que perdiera la razón y lo sabía. Lloraba porque sabía que ya había perdido a Armin –desde hace un largo, largo tiempo. Ahora que la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara tanto como la lluvia en la espalda, no tenía idea de cómo lograría mantenerse cuerdo.

"Odiaba el paraguas que me compraste. Quería que compartieras la tuya. Conmigo. Sólo _conmigo_. Bajo la lluvia. Y odiaba no poder quedarme contigo por siempre, como habíamos planeado."

"No, Armin…" Los brazos de Eren se bamboleaban mientras intentaba –intentaba moverse, intentaba hacer algo, lo que sea. Su cabeza chillaba con el doloroso ruido de la lluvia contra el piso y la voz de Armin se escuchaba demasiado, demasiado real. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto, si estaba aquí, justo aquí, abrazándolo, hablándole? Su presencia era real, su tacto era real, su voz era real. Era frío, pero era real.

"Y lo siento. Siento haber vuelto justo cuando tu vida estaba avanzando tan perfectamente, sin mí."

"…" Eren había perdido toda capacidad de hablar, aun cuando quería, desesperadamente, decir tantas cosas.

"Pero me alegra," la voz de Armin se quebró a la mitad, sus propias lágrimas volviendo a fluir. "Me alegra tanto saber que estás viviendo la vida que tanto querías. Que estés feliz. Me tranquiliza, que estés estudiando tan duro y viviendo tu vida maravillosamente. Aún sin mí a tu lado. Quería poder hacer todo en el mundo contigo. Por ti. Lo aprecio. _Todo_. Así que, por favor, Eren, yo-"

Y entonces ya no era más.

"¿Ar… Armin?"

Su congelada frente, sus congelados dedos, su congelado aliento, su congelado todo –_se había ido_.

En medio de la lluvia de Agosto, estaba consciente de Armin había desaparecido, como agua corriendo por el espacio entre sus dedos. Un corazón roto inevitable. Eren era un frenético, roto chico bajo la lluvia, casi cayendo sobre su cara, sus manos agarrando no más que agua, deseando que de alguna manera Armin detuviera sus temblorosos puños. Armin nunca regresó. Y su llanto nunca se detuvo hasta que Mikasa lo encontró.

Esperaba que estuviera ahí al día siguiente, pero el mañana llegó demasiado pronto y no estaba ahí. Veinticuatro horas más. Todos los días, todas las tardes, todas las noches, Eren iría. La lluvia nunca llegó. Así que Armin tampoco lo hizo. Y aun cuando sí llovía, nunca apareció. Eren intentó día tras día tras día, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo parque, en el mismo solitario arbusto de hortensias. Quería tenerlo todo de vuelta y lloraba porque Armin se había ido, y nunca volvería a ver las estrellas en sus ojos, o contar chistes como antes, o sentir su pálida, húmeda piel, o sus delgadas, frías manos –nunca más.

_Nunca más._

Y lo sintió todo de nuevo. El mismo dolor que sintió cuando recibió esa llamada telefónica una noche de lluvia. El mismo, exacto, dolor arrebatando contra su pecho cuando llegó al hospital. El dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. El vació, el dolor, la agonía. Las olas a las que solía temer golpeando contra su destrozado cuerpo, destruyendo cada uno de sus huesos, apuñalando su corazón.

No quedaba nada más. Nada excepto por los restos de las palabras no habladas.

La lluvia lo envolvió como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, sofocándolo.

Y lloró, sus desesperados ojos verdes fijos en el arbusto de hortensias.

Armin no estaba ahí.

Sólo un paraguas azul abandonado.

* * *

_"Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last."_

_-Kristin O'Donnell Tubb_


End file.
